


Haikyuronpa

by BellaWolfe



Series: ____________ x Danganronpa (Or ____________ x Haikyuu) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Author is done, Crazy things are gonna happen, F/F, F/M, Like literally done, M/M, Major Character Injury, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Shock, tiny fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaWolfe/pseuds/BellaWolfe
Summary: Kenma invites friends for a VR horror game.Lets see how that turns out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: ____________ x Danganronpa (Or ____________ x Haikyuu) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Haikyuronpa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haikyuronpa--series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/745131) by behindthegalaxy7. 



> addition to the previous note here: THERE WILL BE A PT 2 FOR HAIKYURONPA, WITH THE OTHER MISSING CHARACTERS (such as Iwa-chan))
> 
> Inspired by Haikyuronpa--series by behindthegalaxy7.  
> CREDITS TO @behindthegalaxy7 on tiktok. She had the entire idea, I am just expanding it to an AO3 series.
> 
> (This is simply the introduction, work will be edited and the next chapter will be the start.  
> This is not my idea, credits have been given, multiple times, to the og creator)

[Simply an intro]

(This chapter explains the game-- how they will play it as well)

Haikyu Characters will play Danganronpa.

Danganronpa is a game run in rounds and trials.

There are 5 trials.

In each trial, one player will kill another (motivations will be privately revealed to readers only)

It is up to the remaining people to figure out whodunnit.

There is a mastermind, a traitor, and innocents. 

Monokuma the bear runs this show.

Each player has an ultimate.

An ultimate is something each character is specifically good at.

Ultimates listed below:

ULTIMATES:

Suga: Ultimate Teacher

Daichi: Ultimate Police Officer

Hinata: Ultimate V-ball player

Kags: Ultimate Detective

Noya: Ultimate Delinquent

Tanaka: Ultimate Fitness Trainer

Kiyoko: Ultimate Sports Employee

Oikawa: Ultimate Baker

Yachi: Ultimate Advertiser

Yamaguchi: Ultimate Paleontologist

Tsukishima: Ultimate Electrician

Ushijima: Ultimate Farmer

Kenma: Ultimate Gamer

Kuroo: Ultimate Chemist

Asahi: Ultimate Fashion Designer

Bokuto: Ultimate Tax Evader

Akaashi: Ultimate Shonen Manga Editor

Terushima: Ultimate Hair Stylist

And if you have seen the series and know the answers...

(PLEASE DON'T SPOIL.)

Good luck. 

Play along if you dare, reader.

Or just watch. That's okay too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah.... this series is basically Danganronpa crossovers.
> 
> I have 2 parts for Haikyuu, and then I have one MHA part in the making.
> 
> I also have a protagonists only one, featuring protags from AOT, Demon Slayer, Given, and 7DS, to list a few.
> 
> Please, if you have any other suggestions, list them in the comments below.  
> In addition, I would like feedback for my edited writing from the og idea.


End file.
